1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to the field of communications.
2. Background
A system for wireless communications in accordance with the CDMA technique has been disclosed and described in various standards published by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA). One of ordinary skilled in the art is familiar with such standards. Such standards are commonly known as TIA/EIA/IS-2000, TIA/EIA/95A/B, and WCDMA, among several others. A copy of the standards may be obtained by accessing the world wide web at the address: http://www.cdg.org, or by writing to TIA, Standards and Technology Department, 2500 Wilson Boulevard, Arlington, Va. 22201, United States of America. The specification generally identified as WCDMA specification may be obtained by contacting 3GPP Support Office, 650 Route des Lucioles-Sophia Antipolis, Valbonne-France. A section of one of such standards pertains to performance testing of devices operating within the requirements as specified in each standard. Various disclosed embodiments provide for a simplified and detailed quality indicator bit (QIB) test procedure in a section of such standards.
To this end as well as others, there is a need for an improved communication system.
In a code division multiple access communication system, a method and apparatus provide for an efficient testing of operating behavior of a quality indicator bit. The method and the accompanying apparatus include configuring a receiver to expect to receive a communication channel at a full data rate, and transmitting a signal from a transmitter to the receiver. The signal is carrying the communication channel at a data rate other than the full data rate, and at a power level for receiving at the full data rate. Consequently, the receiver fails to receive the communication channel at the full data rate. A received signal-to-noise ratio of the received signal at the receiver is determined. A value of the quality indicator bit is determined based on the determined signal to noise ratio. The determined value of the quality indicator bit is communicated to the transmitter.